This invention relates to a dispensing module with a positive presentation of for example bank notes, for an automatic cash dispensing apparatus.
In existing automatic cash dispensing apparatus as described for example in European Patent Application No. 34502, the apparatus is built up from one or more feed modules and a dispensing module, the feed modules feeding bank notes of different denominations along a flowline to the dispensing module. In one such arrangement the dispensed bank notes are stacked by a stacker wheel on a transversely arranged flat belt which serves to transport the stack of notes to a left hand or a right hand presentation position.
Difficulties arise with this existing arrangement when the falling bank notes generate an air cushion which causes the notes to be stacked untidily, often resulting in notes being left on the transport belt after completion of the dispensing cycle.
An aim of the present invention is to overcome these difficulties.